Naruto Fuinjustu
by Enginseer Kolyat
Summary: Sometimes the will of a man falters and he asks himself if what he's doing is the right thing. In regret he attempts to mend his wrongs and changes history. Rated M for future purposes. ON HIATUS FOR FORESEEABLE FUTURE.


The wind…there was something pleasing about running from a mob of angry villagers.

"Damn Brat! I'll get you!" the exclamation was repeated by the rest of the mob.

Naruto just smiled and kept running laughing the whole time.

Naruto was happy. He had just pulled off the biggest prank of his 5 years of life and he was basking in that glorious light. Everything was planned and as he rounds a street corner he kept running. He might be short and he might live on a diet of Ramen noodles and other junk foods, but he had no real problem outrunning the villagers. Most were fat with years of inactivity and the rest were stuck behind those to fat to keep up.

He saw his goal and dashed down the narrow alleyway snaking through the streets, he could hear pushing and shoving coming from the entrance where the whole mob tried to fit into the alley way, the result was five people stack in the tight space blocking the rest of the mob as they dissipated having lost their quarry.

But damn Naruto was tired. He could outrun and outlast any villager even at his age, but that didn't mean he didn't get tired.

"Grrrrr…" his stomach interrupted

Or hungry for that matter…

Naruto loved pranks; the villagers always hated him for whatever reason and if they were going to hate him anyway, why not give them a reason. It was nice being blamed and hated for something you did do instead of…well whatever reason the people of Konaha hated him.

Naruto's stomach interrupted again and he decided and felt the need to exclaim that decision "TO ICHIRAKU'S!"

%-%

The old man and his daughter had always been nice to the boy. They often gave the boy free meals and were well known in the village for kicking out people who bad mouthed him. As such the civilians in the village rarely visited the little ramen stand and it was mostly a ninja hangout.

Ninja's the boy respected since few ever seemed quite as hateful at the villagers at least they kept their hatred in check.

"Ah, our favorite customer! Have a seat."The Old owner greeted the boy happily. Ayame-chan, the young teenager was busy taking another customers order and the old man continued onward. "So what'll it be today young man?"

Naruto pulled out his coin pouch and counted. He had enough for a beef ramen with some left over so he ordered a Super special and decided that having no money for a day or two wouldn't be too bad.

%-%

Sandiame looked over the many reports from the village. Sewer backups in the Uchiha district, *STAMP* he approved the request for assistance. 500 more menial things were stamped in either approval, disapproval or, more often stamped as a referral. Most of these problems didn't need his input. Sometimes he wondered if he'd get a form requesting permission for the issuer to wipe their ass. It was ridiculous just how much paperwork the position required, but he took it in stride. He loved his job despite this and would never give up the job because of paperwork.

But on days like this he jokingly entertained the idea. He read the next page and stopped. It was a request from a villager for exile of Uzumaki Naruto. It wasn't rare, a page like this graced the Hokage's desk at least once a month, though it normally came from a minor ninja clan, in this case it was a merchant. Apparently Naruto had pulled a small prank earlier in the day and the merchant was livid that he'd been the object of the prank.

Once again this was too rare. What was rare was in the field he'd told his side of the story he referred the Naruto as the "Demon Brat" not just flouting his law but actually going so far as to break it…on paper…

Had his noble village truly steeped so low as to not only openly flaunt his law, but to outright break it to the man himself no less. He reached over pressing a button before speaking "Call ANBU, Dog." He spoke into the box as he heard the reply "Immediately Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi, the Old Hokage, waited patiently reading over the request several times again before a young man walked into his office. He wore the standard ANBU gear with a dog mask covering his face.

Hatake Kakashi, one of the few men he trusted when it came to Naruto, His Teacher being the Boy's father. The old man grew sad thinking about the Yodaime, he pushed it from his mind. He'd do what he could now, no point on dwelling in the past.

"Merchant down in China town has broken My Law. I need you to retrieve him then bring him to me."

The Old Hokage tossed the sheet at the ANBU as the boy looked down at it he scanned it before nodding and disappearing in a puff of smoke. Most ANBU would have replied to the Hokage's orders but this one rarely did. He took his orders in stride, especially when they were as simple as the ones he'd been given. Retrieve a simple merchant who'd broken the law and bring him to the Hokage for his punishment.

-%-

That brat had disgraced him. He'd filled out the form to get the boy exiled and hoped the Hokage would see reason. The boy was a Demon and deserved to dye for the lives he took. He would stab the brat himself, but he was above murder, Even if the target was a monster like the brat. This was why he had invited several merchants who agreed with him. Together they'd make the Senile old Hokage see reason and exile the demon if not execute him. The Hokage served the people and if they rose and demanded it he'd have to react. He had finished saying as much to agreement all around from his fellow merchants.

It was at this moment was a black clad ninja with a dog mask appeared in the middle of the room and then there was blackness.

-%-

Dog was frustrated. He'd come in as the man was entertaining some guest before he launched into some tirade about Naruto being guilty and if all the merchants rose up and demanded the Hokage do something he'd be forced to see "Reason" He almost executed the merchant on the spot for High Treason. But held back, after all his order had been only to retrieve, he decided the others would be subjected to the same order since they'd committed High Treason by just agreeing with the man. Dog bound them before using Kage Bunshins to make the one ANBU, six ANBU's and each picked up one before leaving with their packages towards the Hokage Tower.

-%-

Naruto loved that the Old Man Hokage had given him an apartment when he turned 5. He'd hated life in the orphanage and liked living alone. Sure he was alone but he could sleep without kids making fun of him, and with his ambition to become Hokage living alone would me him stronger, at least the way he saw things.

He fell asleep not knowing about the events unfolding elsewhere.

-%-

Ibiki was doing the work he loved. He'd been a data retrieval expert for most of his life as a ninja, when he'd taken his wounds in a fight long ago he'd been forced into a sort of retirement. He could no longer fight on the jounin level he once was able to but he continued his work as the Head of the Interrogation squad. In short, he was a data retrieval expert. And he did so love his work. The merchant had broken easily but Ibiki kept pushing. It was the Hokage's Orders and he was, above all, loyal to his Hokage.

He limped back into the room. Cane in hand, he walked to the table and propped the cane on the rim before moving behind the merchant. He undid the ropes and the blind so he could see where he was.

He spoke not a word and stared at the table. Ibiki walked back around throwing the ropes in a corner.

"I am a man with simple desires. I like my job, love it really. I like coffee, Black, no sugar. I enjoy a bear claw on occasion. But above all, I Love the truth." He stressed verbal capitalization "So the truth is that you have committed High Treason. And My job now is to make you admit as much." Ibiki smiled as the man tried for his cane and reached out grabbing his wrist crushing it without effort. "And this will be fun."

-%-

The Hokage turned away as the Traitor began screaming in pain. Despite his order to the Torturer he never liked the man's methods. The ANBU who'd retrieved the merchants.

Merchants, 6 men had been conspiring and breaking his law and he was not happy. He had sentenced them all to Treason and brought them to the torturer. He wanted to make sure there were more in this conspiracy before they were executed, still Ibiki made the Hokage worry sometimes, but he was Loyal to the Hokage, Whoever held the position. He had had sent a messenger to Naruto asking him to come by in the morning and that the Hokage wanted to speak with him. He sighed Maybe he should tell the boy, he deserved to know why the villagers treated him as a pariah, maybe if he knew why he could turn things around.

Sure the Yodaime had wanted his son to grow up without knowing about his prisoner, but he'd also wanted the villagers to see him as the hero he was and that obviously wasn't the case by the several cells of screaming merchants. And if he told the boy about the Nine-tails, he'd have to tell him more…

%%

And Naruto slept not realizing how much this would change his future.

A/N: Heyo, so this is my first published Fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. I have some plans for this series that I'll expand on in the next chapter. But a couple things to note are that Naruto will use a lot of Fuinjutsu with some Ninjustu and Basic Genjutus with Taijutsu using a .org/wiki/Manriki

Also, not much from Naruto's point of view in this chapter, but they'll be more in the future.

I've still yet to decide on any pairings, but we'll see about that in the future.


End file.
